herofandomcom-20200223-history
Takumi Fujiwara
Takumi Fujiwara a tofu student racer from the Initial D series & the main protagonist in this show. ﻿Takumi Fujiwara (藤原 拓海 Fujiwara Takumi?, "Tak") is the main character of the Initial D series and the son of legendary street racer Bunta Fujiwara. Throughout the series, Takumi develops his racing skills to be one of the fastest drivers in Kanto while driving an old Toyota Sprinter Trueno AE86. This is due to Takumi's job delivering tofu to Lake Akina every morning for 5 years (since 7th grade). Although Takumi believes this to be just a job, he had actually been manipulated subtly by his father into developing driving skills, without being fully aware of Bunta's intent. Takumi works part-time at a gas station with his best friend Itsuki Takeuchi, and the leader of the Akina Speed Stars, Iketani. Early in the series, both Itsuki and Iketani think that Takumi has no driving ability because of Takumi's total disinterest in cars and racing. But actually, Takumi has far more experience on Mt. Akina than Iketani and Itsuki. The only person that suspects Takumi's superior driving skills is his boss, Yuichi, after Takumi correctly identified the correct technique to a four-wheel drift (much to Iketani and Itsuki's obliviousness). Bunta aside, Takumi's driving technique is the best on Akina; the very fact that he has managed to win races against far more powerful cars with his Eight-Six Trueno is testament to his driving skills. As a result of constant everyday practice and over 5 years of experience on Akina, Takumi is able to quickly adapt to nearly any situation that presents itself during a race. One factor in his nearly unparalleled driving skill is his ability to visualize the road in his head, thus making up for the lack of visibility no matter how dark the mountain pass may be. This ability only takes effect if he has driven on the road before, which was not the case in some later races. He is an instinctive rather than an intellectual driver. Although the mizo otoshi technique (a technique where the driver drops the inside tires into the rain gutters on the side of the road to defeat centrifugal force) is a great but difficult technique that his father taught him, it led him to many victories throughout the story. At first, Takumi was not part of any team (he was just loosely affiliated with the Akina Speed Stars), but later joins Project D, a special team created by Ryosuke Takahashi aimed at breaking every course record in the Kanto region. Takumi looks docile and weak-minded, but he is stubborn and strong-willed, many remarks have been said about that. Yuuichi realized that Takumi was like his father in his behavior. Because he is not as outwardly ill-tempered as Keisuke, the mechanics of Project D tend to find him docile. However, to those who have raced against him, Takumi possesses tremendous concentration and instinctive insight once behind the wheel (and these qualities are most evident when he is chasing after his opponent). His apparent docility became traps for many opponents. Takumi wishes to be the fastest racer on the streets and aspires to be a professional racer. By the end of the Purple Shadow races, Takumi remarks that he believes Keisuke (who was displaying incredible development at the time) will defeat him one day. Takumi is currently dating Mika Uehara, a golfer who is training to be a pro golfer. Likes: Green reasons, Rear end of his AE86, naps Dislikes: Showoffs, Losing, Girls that flirt Special skills: Machinegun Shiftdown, "Fujiwara Zone ", Gutter Run Height: 6'1 Trivia *His given name, Takumi, means "craftsman", and his family name, Fujiwara, refers to "wisteria field" *His mother has not shown up throughout the series, and Bunta has never made any mention of his mother. For his part, Takumi has never questioned why, either. *He apparently resembles Shinji Inui. *He made a cameo with an orange Toyota FT-86. (pictured) Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:In Love Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Outright Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Famous Category:Pacifists Category:Dreaded Category:Strong-Willed Category:Voice of Reason Category:Chaste